The Secret Society
by dizzy4
Summary: A past demon leads Usagi and Mamoru on a dangerous quest, testing their friendship, faith and...love? Violent scenes.COMPLETE (oct 2403) R
1. Default Chapter

So I don't get sued: In no way, word or form do I claim any ownership of sailor moon. I'm just stealing the characters b/c I'm not inventive enough to create my own…yet…ha. Ok! On with the show! NO FLAMES! Ahem. You may now read.

Secret Society

My name is Usagi. I am six years old. I live in a big white house with my mommy, daddy and little brother Shingo. He's only one year old, but he already teases me. He's got real big, brown eyes and dark brown hair, like my daddy. It's a little curly though, like my mommy's; she likes to play with it. 

My mommy and daddy say that I don't look like them because I'm not their real little girl. Mommy's tall and beautiful. She's got long, black hair and pretty eyes. My daddy's handsome. He's tall too. He wears goofy glasses though. They make him look nerdy. Sometimes, he'll wiggle his ears and make them move.

              Anyways, mommy says that I wasn't brought to them by the pixies, (they sprinkle dust on the mom's tummy's and makes the baby grow inside!) She says that a pretty pixie elf gave me to them, as a present. They said that's why I have big, pointy ears instead of small round ones, and long, thick gold hair. Daddy says it's as gold as the leprechauns' money. 

Sometimes, I wish the pixies had kept me. Then I wouldn't have to go to school. If the pixies kept me, I would use my magic to turn the boys who hurt me into grass. I'd turn uncle Danny into a flower. Then he'd be pretty, and I've never heard of a flower making little girls cry. 

If I were really a pixies little girl, I know they would come for me when I call. But they never do.

I'm not really a pixies baby.

I'm nobody's baby.

I wanna go home.

Wherever that is…

The breeze ruffled her hair, causing Usa to shiver. The day had been cold and long. First, she had woken up late because Shingo-baka had screwed with her clock. Then, she found that her parents and brother would be leaving for a month for business and vacation time. She couldn't go because of her grades. Instead, she would be staying home alone…well almost. Her uncle Dan would be coming to take care of her while they were gone. She cursed as she recalled the conversation.

"I don't care HOW old you _think_ you are, Usagi, you are still only fourteen-"

"ALMOST fifteen, mommy. In a month, remember?" Her mother shook her head.

"Forget it. You are NOT staying be yourself. Now go before it gets any later. Don't you have a math test today? I hope you studied. Oh! And before you go, remember your uncle's coming tomorrow, so make sure his rooms ready, and bring your key. We'll be gone by the time you come home."

Not even so much as a goodbye. Well, she thought to herself, at least it's not rain-. BOOM! She jumped and screamed as the lightening tore through the sky, thunder rumbling like an angry monster. Water poured from the clouds and she and her uniform, were soaked in no time. It was all she could do to not scream. 

Her pace slowed as she glanced at the sky. It looked wild and angry, lashing out at anything and everything. Sort of how she felt at the moment. She shivered again. Not only from the cold, but fear. Usagi had a terrible paranoia of thunder and lightening. She'd had it for as long as she could remember. 

After what seemed like an eternity, she reached the arcade. She sighed, somewhat relieved. Clutching her shoulders tightly, she sought out a more secluded table. She new she wouldn't be able to deal with people right now. Especially knowing HE would soon be here; for an entire month. She knew there would be no escape…there never was. Just thinking about it made her stomach lurch. I hate today, she growled mentally. She stood, and went to sit by a game.

"Hmm…the new sailor v combats…" Reaching into her sopping skirt, she pulled out a quarter and slipped it into the machine. Soon, she was lost in the game. 

It never mattered how upset she was. Once emerged in these games, she drifted from reality…she was no longer from this world. She'd gone back to the pixies.

"Hey! Odango! A little wet?" But of course, reality always had to settle in, and who better to pull her back then the mysterious womanizer of abut college. Chiba Mamorou. She was definitely not up to facing him today. She ignored him, desperately hoping he'd go away.

"What, you got water in your ears? Maybe you should have come in a little earlier." She sniffled. Standing, she stared at him defiantly.

"Mamorou-san, please. I'm _not_ in the mood." He stared at her intently, frowning slightly. He slipped his wide shoulders from his jacket. She looked at him strangely. "What are you doing?" She was sure she saw a blush creep to his cheeks. 

"Bad day to where a white shirt, huh Odango?" Her eyes grew as they flashed down to her chest. The thin dress shirt stuck to her every curve, transparent enough that it left only minor details to the imagination. She grabbed his jacket and put it on hurriedly. She could feel her face flush furiously and tears sting her eyes. Muttering a quiet thanks, she darted from the arcade. Mamorou's eyes followed, looking strangely worried.

" Hey, Mamoru, something the matter?" He turned to face his friend, Motoki.

"Yeah, no…I don't know…"

"It about Usa-chan?" asked the blond, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Mamorou's cheeks reddened, and he glanced away sheepishly. "No! Well, actually, yeah, but not like that!" he finished quickly. Motoki nodded.

"Good. Because then I'd have to beat you up. And would I ever do that to my best buddy?"

Mamorou shook his head. "Your so full of it." Suddenly, his voice shifted onto a more serious tone. "No, but really. Was it just me, or did she seem more…"

" Airy? Klutzy? Out of it?"

"No, that would be normal," He sighed. "I don't know. Anxious, jumpy…depressed?"

Motoki nodded thoughtfully. "Well, it was probably just the storm. She hates'em you know." 

His friend nodded. "Yeah…I guess…"

"So…do I get to ask why the sudden interest? Could it be her high school charm, her cheeriness…her short skirted uniform?"

"Don't you have work to do?" he growled.

"Tut, tut, tut my friend. Remember the stages of denial: Not me," Mamorou's eyes flashed dangerously. "Not yet," He inched closer to his so-called friend, fists balled. "Not that bad."

"Yeah, guess your right," his hands grabbed Motoki be the collar of his apron, pinning him against the wall and off the ground. "I could have been some big-shot wrestler. Guess your just going to have to live with a black belt." Motoki's face paled. In a small, weak voice, he squeaked his last words.

"…ow…"

_I cannot BELIEVE that just happened!_ Her tears mingled with the rain, _and Mamorou of all people. Kami, why, why do you always mock me?_ She laughed bitterly. Tsukino Usagi, the universes' walking punch line. Shivering, she pulled the jacket tighter around her shoulders. 

It was much too big for her, but it was warm. _It smells like him as well,_ she noted. A mix of roses, musky cologne and his own natural masculinity: she loved it. Actually, she would probably have adored anything he'd given her. Though she'd deny it to her dying day, her heart longed for him. Deeper then just some silly crush, not that she'd have any to compare it to but…it just felt right.

Before she knew it, she had arrived back home. Strange, it looked so empty, so haunted. As she approached the front entrance, she noticed a light on inside. Testing the doorknob, she found it unlocked. _Well, that's strange,_ she thought to herself. _I'm sure mom wouldn't have forgotten to lock it_. 

Curiosity piqued, she entered the door quietly, slipping out of her shoes as she did so.

"HELLO? Anyone there?" she called. Her voice echoed eerily off the walls. No answere. She crept down the hall and into the kitchen. The light from many candles illuminated the small room. Clearing her throat, she called out again. "Mum? Daddy? Are you guys still here?" again, nothing. Sighing, she turned around, and gasped. 

A tall figure flickered momentarily in the doorway. From the shadow, she could see it was a he, and whom ever that "he" was, was very well built. To add to the climax, the lightening flashed.

Her pupils dilated as they recognized the intruder. Same brown hair and eyes…cruel eyes…harsh lips…strong, sleek chin. Mouth dry, Usagi's hands shook as she backed away slowly, soft moan escaping her pink lips.

He stepped into the light. Clad in baggy sweats and a bright smile, he spoke.

"Sage-chan! Long time no see! Did you miss me?"

GASP!!  Good lord! Who on EARTH could that be! Phh. Like that's hard to figure out. Yeah, I know, not much happened, but don't worry, it will soon. When the next chapters come up. Do you know a fast way for chapters to be written? giggle. REVIEW!!!! Please???? Sigh…well, it was worth a shot. 


	2. The Painful Encounter

Whoa! You guys have NO idea how much you rock! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, y'all should continue if ya want more. Sorry it took so long…I've been in the midst of moving and stuff…so sorry! Thanks for being so patient. Oh, a few things though…

Anyone know Mamorou's college? Isn't azbu or something like that? Mail me please!!!! Umm… what's Rita's name in Japanese? I can't remember…yea, yea… I know. Anywho. Enjoy! 

Oh, also, my comp glutted, so I know not all the paragraphs aren't indented, but I couldn't fix it, sorry! 

***Agg. Sailor moon does in no way, shape or form, belong to me. Wish they did, but they don't. It should be obvious, since it's a FAN fiction. Yeah. Fan. You see a connection there? Good. Please don't sue…I'm so poor that I'm using a comp from 1985. Sniff. Alrighty…on with the show.

Secret Society

__

Alright Mamorou…puff, puff_…Keep moving…only…six more blocks to go…_

"Why…do I…d-do this to myself!" he gasped out. Motoki laughed whole-heartedly.

"In all honesty? No one knows. It's a mystery of the universe." Mamorou glared at the other male, who strolled leisurely beside him…with the use of a trusty bike. "What. You said you wanted me to help you train for the soccer season. So here I am, spending my should-be-sleeping hours outside, (at, may I add, six am,) coaxing you and your lazy butt around for a few lousy miles." Craning his neck back to him, Motoki continued. "You should be thankful I even agreed to help you. Especially after that little incident at the arcade." 

He could no longer hold it. Leaning against the wall for support, he began to chuckle. Once again, displeasure crossed his friend's eyes. "Oh. You think it's funny, do you? A real riot than I was humiliated, not only in front of my boss and co-workers, but ALSO my girlfriend????" 

That only produced more laughter from the sweaty jogger. His strong arms barely held him up for support as his body was rocked with wave after wave of hysteria. Finally, his laughter died, and he spoke.

" Baka! Your boss is your dad, the only other waitress there is your sister and cousin, and Rita's seen you do MORE then your share of stupid acts. Including something involving a toaster, a chicken and…" he paused, amusement vivid in his eyes. " Her Preacher!" And so, he was once again attacked by the evil known as the chuckles.

"Humph. Fine. Be that way. See if I ever help you again," he fumed as he remounted his bike and rode off, sweats blowing in the wind. Mamorou looked up, surprised.

"Hey, no Motoki wait! Hey man, wait up!" He stood and dashed after his offended companion. YOU'VEGOT MY KEYS!!!!"

The day seemed much brighter today. _The calm after the storm, I guess_ she mused. Her walk was slow, and paced. She had no real place to be, well, at least, not for the mean time. Rounding the corner, she let out a sigh. Seeing him again hadn't been as bad as she'd thought. In fact, it was almost enjoyable. It had even done her some good. They'd been able to talk about things that had been on both of their minds. _Life's funny that way, always unexpected. You find the greatest of friends in the oddest of people._

"AHH!" 

She looked up quickly, in time to dodge a fast-paced cyclist. He swerved across the road crying out an apology. Squinting her eyes, she gasped.

"Motoki? What's he doing he-OWWWW!!!!" She felt herself thrown off her feet. Quickly trying to righten herself, she succeeded only in entangling herself with a hard body. Attached to a face; a very handsome one at that. Dark, blue eyes, ebony locks, flushed tan skin, boyish charm. It could only be one person.

"Konnichiwa, Mamorou-san. I know you have a thing for younger girls, but would you mind getting off me?" her tone was clearly irritated.

Mamorou glanced down, barely containing his smile. He couldn't believe his good luck! Here she was the not so perfect girl of his dreams, and right in front- er, well, under him. _I've got to say something to her,_ he thought. _Anything! Better make sure it's clever to._

"Come now Otama, it's high time I repay you for all of my injuries, ne? I believe the saying goes, the nerd gets her just rewards?" He flashed a suggestive grin whilst mentally kicking his ass. _ Baka. Oh, that was clever. Yeah. Sure. Baka._
    
    She growled. "Humph. More like the dick gets his…"

"What, rewards? Somehow, I doubt it'll mind." Her face grew beat red. Giving him a hard shove, she stood. Again, he heard that low growl. _Think you pushed that last button, shit-head._
    
    "You are the most DISGUSTING, PERVERTED…GROSS…" she sputtered, "excuse for a HUMAN BEING!! I wish you'd just drop dead over the side of a cliff. I HATE YOU!" Spinning around, she dashed down the sidewalk.
    He stood there for a moment, watching her running figure shrink into the distance. Mamorou felt a hard pang in his chest, and was suddenly weak. _I can't believe I just did that. The only girl I've ever felt THIS way about…no…that I've loved? I made her cry. _That realization hit him like a mountain of steel. _Not only today…but all those other times.
    Times like at the arcade last night, before then, on the streets. All because…
    _Motoki waved his hands over his friends glazed eyes. 'Hey, Hentai, you alive in there?"
    Mamorou blinked at him. "What? Sorry…What did you say?"
    Motoki sighed. "I asked if the pedophile was landing back on earth any time so- Mamorou? H-hey…Mamo-san? CHIBA MAMOROU! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Ignoring the cries of outrage, Mamorou sprinted down the same trail that she had taken.
    "I'm going to t-tell her. I- I owe her this much."
    "WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! Chiba-san? C-CHIBA!"
    _I have to tell her…She needs to know…_Repeating this mantra to himself, he ran harder. With the pounding of each step, and the gasping of each breath, he neared the darkness of unknown destiny.
    Ooh ooh! What'll happen know, huh, huh? Sorry, this chapters not very long, or very good (ya'll still wanna know what happened between her and uncle Dan, ne? you hentai's! lol! Kidding, heehee, you'll see soon enough). Again, I apologize for taking so long. Like I said, I'm moving, and the only computer I have to use is old and slow, plus, we have telus telefone line for internet… yeah…it sucks. So anyways, next chap will be up in a week or two, and you'll read the confessions of both our hero's, that is…if they can gain each others trust. Till then, bye!
    p.s. heehee! What to look forewards to? Perhaps the entrapment of the two in a small area, mwahahahaa…oh, this is fun.
    p.p.s. maybe even a kiss? Or two?? J
    


	3. Befriend me

Ok, this note is mostly for Sylyne. Umm, yes. I know he called her Odango Atama, but I thought he might just shorten it to Odango sometimes…well if that didn't make sense, sorry! Also, Thnx for correcting me on the names (French must be screwing up my spelling…yes…its always French…) Also also, I don't think I made her call him mamo-san, but if I did that was a huge mistake!!!! Yes and my computer somehow screwed up the commands last time, I don't know how, but it should be ok this time. Umm, yes. Thanks so much for correcting me! Finally, on a personal note, Neva, you dolt! Manda, it was more a *splonk* and all of everyone who reviewed, I LOVE YOU!!!!! You made this possible! THANK YOU!!!!! Now, on with the show.

Intermission

Tears coursed down her cheeks. Her feet pounded against the familiar path as she raced home. _Does he really hate me that much? Why does he always tease me like that! _ Her hair whipped wildly behind her as the wind slashed angrily against her. She could taste the icy chill of rain drape over the sun. _How perfect_, she thought.

Above the racing figure, clouds began to form. Dark and ominous they snuk into the already brisk morning. Finally, Usagi collapsed, exhausted onto her deck. Her breath was drawn raggedly from her chest, forming into little hiccups. Wiping her brow, she leaned back, resting her head against the banister. Her heart slowed, pumping rhythmically in time with her breathing. 

'USAGI!" she jumped. Spinning around, her eyes scanned for the speaker. In the distance beyond her gate, she could see the faint outline of a jogger. The closer she-no…he came, the more details she was able to recognize. She narrowed her eyes.

Mamoru came to a jolting halt. His body jerked rigidly, the muscled worn and cramped. He grabbed onto the cold iron gates to keep from falling. He tried to speak, but his lungs burned for oxygen. His mouth was dry and gritty, and it took several moments before he could even move. His eyes turned upwards to meet an unexpected sight. There stood Usagi, her small arms attempting to help him up, eyes full of concern. 

"Usa-"

"Mamoru-baka! What do you think your trying to prove?" Her words were harsh, yet her tone soft. She guided him gently to the porch, watching as he sat.

"Daijabou? Can you breathe now?" He nodded. Lifting his gaze, he spoke.

"Usagi, …I don't know what to say. I'm not…I m-mean, I never meant to…The thing is…. I-I just-"

"Don't."

Mamoru's look shifted to surprise.

"Mam…Chiba-san. From the moment I hit you with my test paper, you've done nothing but tease and torment me. I've tried to be decent to you, tried SO hard! But no. You seem to content yourself by…by finding any way to humiliate me!" She raised her voice. "I'm not a mean person. I don't LIKE being mean. YOU! You always bring out my worst!" She trembled slightly, eyes filling with tears. 

Mamoru felt worse then ever. He knew he teased her, but he never realized how awful he'd been. Why couldn't he ever just be civil with her? That was a pretty rhetorical question. He knew how he felt about her. If Usagi treated him as "just another friend" he would be driven mad. Now, he'd driven her away. Taking a deep breath, he spoke.

" Usagi. I know I've been a jerk. The pavain to your existence; And believe me. If I could, I'd go back in time and kick my own ass for doing so. You've never deserved the treatment I gave you. This'll sound lame, but I'm sorry. I am so incredibly sorry." He paused, eyes locked with her own. Sincerity radiated from him. "Please. I don't deserve this, but I'm asking for one more chance. I'll earn it anyway I can. I'll, I'll," he searched his head frantically. "I'll climb the Himalayans, find a monkey and pluck it clean!" she giggled softly, sniffling against her sleeve. His tone grew serious once more. "Usagi, I'm begging you. Give me chance, just one, to prove I'm not the bane of your existence." She stood, leaning away from him, yet never breaking their gaze. "One chance. That's all I'm asking. That's all I need." 

She sighed. "I hate it when you do this." Fear crossed his features. Would she reject him? He braced himself.

****

AN: And that's all for this week. No use scrolling down, this is the end. I know, I'm a stinker. LOL! You'd better be happy that I am. Other wise, this really would be the end. 

"It makes it so hard to hate you." Confusion replaced that feeling, followed by understanding. Extending her hand, she smiled. "Konnichiwa, I am Tsukino Usagi. What's your name?" Mamoru grinned in return.

"Chiba. Chiba Mamoru."

"Nice to meet you Mamo-chan" He blushed at the nickname.

"Like-wise."

Dan stared out his window, watching the scene unfold. _Hmm. Well, this is an interesting little, intrusion. _Turning, he strode to the washroom. Flicking on the switch, he filled the basin with water. _Splashing a few handfuls onto ones face is most efficient during the morning hours,_ he noted. Suddenly, ripples appeared, crossing against his perfect reflection. The cause was a little bug. 

"Just a tiny fly," he chuckled. His face neutralized, he snatched the creature up by the wings. Holding it before his eyes, he marveled at the valiant battle the insect raged for its freedom. Useless really. It probably knew as well as he did that it had no chance of survival. Opening his palm, he allowed it to wander on him, covering it whenever it would try to fly. After a few minutes of doing so, it simply remained still. He could sense the creatures muscles tense as it tried one more dive for freedom. It sprang. Unfortunately for the fly, so did Dan. 

__

Just a little intrusion, He grinned to himself as he chewed on the crunchy meat. _A little intrusion_. Striding to the light, he turned it off and walked back to his room. 

"3" he mumbled.

A flash of lightening streaked across the sky, thunder booming in a close second. Usagi jumped, looking fearfully at the sky.

"Oh no," she whispered. Mamoru looked at her with concern.

"Daijabou?" She shook her head. 

"I'll have to walk to school in this" 

Water fell on his nose. Looking up, he saw thousands of droplets coming. It was as if someone had turned on heaven's hose. Ice and rain poured down, drowning the streets and them in no time.

"2"

"Somehow I doubt that," he yelled. Squinting at her, he motioned to the door. " I think you'd better get inside." 

"What about you?" she called. Another roar of thunder deafened their ears as jagged streaks filled the sky. 

"I'll run home! C'mon! You're going to get sick out here!" 

"No! You can't go home in this!"

"What?" He could barely hear himself think out here. The wind howled and the ground shook with each roll of thunder. Usagi rolled her eyes. Grabbing his arm, she pulled under the shelter of the doorway.

"One."

"Why don't you just use your key?"

She shrugged. "My uncle's home. He'll let us in-oh hi!" Mamoru spun to meet the face of an older man. Probably in his mid-thirties, he was impeccably well kept. Strong jaw, low brow and hawked nose, he was the ideal for his age group. Tall as well. They literally saw "eye to eye". That was something else. Lurking in the depths of those eyes was something Mamoru didn't like. He knew it wasn't just the primary thinking of an alpha-male. Something about him wasn't quite…real. He had, during this time, edged closer to Usagi and pulled into a somewhat protective stance.

"Hello. You must be Mamoru."

"Hai," came his stony reply. 

"Well," His eyes burned into Mamoru's. Neither flinched. Dan grinned. "Kind of wet, isen't it? Why don't you two come on in." Usagi wasted no time. Barreling past the two, she ran into the living room. Mamoru followed the suite.

"Gomen uncle! I was on my way to school when this happened and…"

"That's fine pet. Its not like anyone can control the weather, right?" Usagi nodded thankfully. "Why don't you go up and grab a warm bath, ne? I'll call the school, and make some soup."

"What about Mamoru? Can he stay? Please? I mean, its not like he can go home in this, right?" She twiddled her thumbs nervously. _God, she's adorable_, thought Mamoru.

Dan sighed. "I suppose that would be murder, wouldn't it?" he looked pointedly at Mamoru. He returned the glare defiantly.

"Uncle!" Usagi scolded. He merely laughed.

"Of course, but you owe me. Big." She giggled.

"Right. I'll pay you as soon as I get a job." Turning around, she motioned for Mamoru to follow her. "My dad's got some sweats you can borrow. Their not as umm, dignified as your green jacket," Mamoru groaned. Motoki and his stupid fashion ideas, or lack thereof. " But they're totally warm and soft. They might be a little small though." She extended her finger up the stairs. "It's just up here." Nodding, he marched behind her. At the top of the climb, they made a left down the hall. Stopping at a wooden door, she told him to wait. She disappeared behind it and, after a few bangs and mutters, she appeared with some gray sweats and a towel. Passing him, she strode across the hall to another door. A little bunny hung from it, the word "Usagi" written across it.

"Here," she handed him the clothes and opened the door. "You can change in my room." Mamoru looked up, and blinked. It looked as if it hadn't been redecorated since she was five. 

Pink and white wallpaper showed between many cartoon and anime posters. At the far end of the room was a double bed, a purple duvet cover with bunny heads and crescent moons and mountains of pictures and magazines. Beside this was a tiny closet, drapes acting as doors. He stepped into the chamber. In front of him was his reflection, a small white desk beside that and a purple inflatable cat couch in which Luna sat.

"Whoa."

"Yeah…" she giggled. "I haven't cleaned it in a while." Walking over to her cat, she squeezed it tightly. He noticed a flash of something on its forehead, but then quickly dismissed it. She brought it over to her bed, and in a swift motion, wiped everything onto the floor. Sliding over to her closet, she shuffled about till she produced a pair of fuzzy yellow pajamas. Bouncing back up to him, she smiled. "K, its all yours!" Then dashed out and up the hall where she slammed the bathroom door. Looking back to the cat, he could have sworn again that it had rolled its eyes.

"Whoa." Closing the door, he began to undress. As he peeled of his jacket and sweater, he felt pounds lighter. Grabbing the towel, he endowed himself in its warmth. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Luna. He glared at her suspiciously. If he didn't know any better, he would have believed she was blushing. Shaking his head, he muttered. "Nah, that's dumb. Cat's can't blush." But as he dropped his towel, he swore her eyes widened as his rather magnificently built upper body was revealed. Feeling rather self conscious, he quickly pulled on the dry T-shirt, and wrapping the towel around his waist, made sure his other parts were hidden as he pulled on the pants. Already feeling re-energized, he glanced at the clock. _Hmm, 8 o'clock._ Glancing outside, he shuddered. It certainly didn't look like morning. The sky was almost black, save the slashes of lightening.

He began to inspect the room. Numerous pictures hung on the wall. One was a family portrait taken when Usagi was still a toddler. Her father and mother sat together, cradling a brown-headed baby. _That must be Shingo. _Usagi stood in front of them, beaming magically at the camera. Her eyes shone brightly, her hair done in its traditional two buns. A collage, probably made by her friends, sat mounted beside. He recognized a few of the girls. 

Rei, with her long hair and exotically beautiful Japanese features, Ami, Short black hair and blue eyes gazing innocently from behind _advanced calculus? A little heavy duty for a fifteen year old_. Minako, blowing a kiss to the viewers, long golden hair shining behind her and Makoto baking some cookies, brown hair hidden by an oversized chef's hat. 

He walked over to the desk. A paper caught his eyes. Peering at it, he lifted it high; and gasped. It was a picture of him. Cut most likely from a magazine, it showed his face, turned at a three-quarter view, a slight smirk on his lips. _That's odd. Why would she have a photo of me…unless_, he choked back a chuckle. "Iie, it couldn't be that," Mamoru looked to the cat. "Could it?"

Usagi sighed. Water cascaded down her shoulders, sending tingling sensations the length of her spine. Her hair was held up by mountains of lavender scented shampoo; _Domo arigato Kami-sama, _she thought. Standing there, she contented herself with glorious scents and wonderful warmth of the steam. She was so into her thoughts she didn't hear the creak of the door, or the click as it was locked in place. She began to hum. It was a strange tune she'd known since she was young. In fact, she used to pretend it was the "magical pixie song", and that they'd come whenever she'd hum it. Silently chiding herself for her immaturity, she reached to turn of the water. But a hand stopped her. She looked at it in surprise, her eyes trailing up the muscular arm, strong bicep, tensed neck… _those eyes._

She gasped.

"Now the time has come, to talk of many things, my pet."

****

Hahahaha!!! Ok, now it's really the end. I know I said there would be a kiss, but then my mind started roaming, and I decided to save it for later. Thanx so much guys! You've been sooo patient with me! Sorry it took so long, but, it was much longer then the others, no? Yeah. Also, it was my birthday last week, on the 12th! Yeah for me!! Yes. Anywho…next chapter might be the last…it really speeds up from this point. Well, no, on second thought, there'll probably a few more…yeah, well, er, NO FLAMES!!!!!!


	4. One is the Loneliest Number

One Is the Loneliest Number

****

Disclaimer_: I do solemnly swear, that by the power vested in me by my Discman, I have not, nor will I ever, own sailor moon. It belongs to the wonderfully talented Ms. Naoko Takeuchi and Bandai and yeah, all those other companies. "One is the Lonliest Number" is the title of a song remade by Filter, featured on the x-files soundtrack. I own neither the series, nor the song, though I do have a copy of the cd._

****

A/N

Hey guys, heeheehee….OMG!!!! Please Do not kill me!! I am sooo sorry! I know, I know, it's been forever since I last posted a chapter! (Yeah, I'm such a weenie)! I actually have no real excuse, except, I rewrote this chap like soooooo many times, and was unhappy with it each time. I like this one the best, so I'm posting it. If its no good (which I can completely understand!!! So tell the truth when reviewing, k? My goal is to be a better writer, so imma need your help! You enjoy it? Review. You just wanna review?? That's ok too!) So, yes. This next part seriously shouldn't take as long…probably…ok! So im lazy! Please forgive me!!

Oh! And great thanks to alll of you who read and care enough to comment! I can't remember all your names right now, blush*, but I think there was a person named Sylyne, (n.o.m.b., but izzat ur real name? It's very pretty!) Who pointed out the many paragraph failures and grammar problems. K. Part was my fault, the other part was from this 2decade year old computer which luckily hasn't quit on me yet. So yes. Thank you very much for that (no, im not being sarcastic, btw J ) I'm really sorry to all the others!! I forgot to write your names down! But I will x-tra special thank you next chap. In fact, this chap is dedicated to you! So, without further ado, read on!

P.s. Some readers may find this chapter particularly offensive. You have been forewarned. If you do not like scenes with rape, then please, don't read this chapter. It's not particularly graphic, but again, if it disturbs you, don't READ it. Thnks.

Numbness. Few have ever truly reached this point of desperation.

There are, of course, the noted cases of mistaken realities; one has been launched so far into ones memories, they fail to react to the world.

Or perhaps, the example of pain would be more useful. An aching, not only of the body, but also the soul; the heart can no longer function. Simply beating its never-ending song. It can no longer love.

Love. What good has this feeling ever brought? Love is used to twist hearts, to cut deeper than any knife, to inflict as much damage as it can. Love is no better than a plague of locusts. Swarming, clinging, and never letting go.

I only love to hate. 

The heat of the shower has been long forgotten. Its icy attack splashed dully against her skin. Yet, she felt as if a poison was dousing her.

"You have to wash your hair out, sweetie."

She gulped. His hand trailed slowly up her arm, draping lightly around her shoulders. "Why so tense darling? Don't you remember? You asked for this."

His voice was acid. It burned through her ears, through her brain. Ringing. Constantly ringing. She shook her head fearfully, muttering a soft "no" in protest. He frowned. 

Moving his hand from its resting-place, he traced the delicate line of her collarbone, settling his fingers in its center. He applied a light pressure, eyes glued to her. She flinched slightly. Grinning, the pressure increased. 

"Remember now?" She only stared at him, face flushed. He sighed. "Usa, I don't understand why you make us go through this ordeal each time." She narrowed her eyes, drawing her lips to a firm line.

"Y-you, you have t-to leave now…" she stuttered. "This isn't…y-you…can't--"

"C-can't w-what?" he mocked. She cringed slightly. "Since hen are you the expert on anything, huh?" She tried to pull away, but he grabbed her with his opposing arm. "Listen, little girl," he hissed. "You think you can just lead me on all these years, then deny me now?" 

She whimpered softly. "I didn't…I was a baby…" 

He laughed. Not a kind laugh, in fact, it was almost a cackle. The water flowed in tiny streams down his face and onto his cloths. His eyes pled insanity as he opened them wider, staring at her naked form. Then, another sensation stirred inside him. It was one Usagi knew all to well.

Her blood ran cold as she was forced into the dank depths of her memories.

Mama? Mama, where did you and Daddy go? Mommy!

I pray for them, but they aren't coming. Maybe uncle Danny's right; maybe they really don't care…maybe they did want to leave me…alone. All alone.

"Oh, Luna." I huddle closer o my kitty. She'd never leave me. Never. 

The door creaks open behind me. I can feel the light from the hall shine on me. I can also hear footsteps. Soft, as if to not awaken me. 

I squeeze my eyes shut, ignoring the wetness which pours from them.

"Hey sweetie," says a husky voice. He lifts me from my blankets with one hand, throwing Luna of with the other. I gasp and cry her name. "Thought you were awake." My eyes are still tearing. Poor Luna. Why does he always hurt her?

"L-leave Luna awone!" I hiccup. I try to sound as mean as I can. But its not easy for a toddler to intimidate a full grown man.

His eyes grow shady; losing focus. For a moment, relief fills me. Finally! I think. I've won. Then, I see him smile. That horrible ugly expressing melts across his face, making me wonder why the good Dan always leaves when we're alone.

"Time for your treat," he breaths. I start to shiver. His hands slip to his pants, and slowly, he undoes them, slipping them to his knees. I feel fear paralyze me. "You asked to never be alone. I told you I would keep you company…for a price." 

Quiet moans escape from me. I beg with him to go.

"Uncle D-Danny…" His eyes look angry. I cry harder. 

"Don't make me say it again." His voice is sharp and edgy. He grabs my head and pulls it forwards.

I can't breath! I pray to pass out; no such luck. 

He pushes me further and firmer. I gag and choke a few times, which angers him. My bum hurts from where he's beaten me.

__

Idon'twannabealoneIdon'twannabealoneidon'twannabealoneidon'twannabealoneidon'twannabealoneidon'twannabealoneidon'twannabealoneidon'twannabealone **_I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE!!_**

Usagi rolled over, bile spewing from her mouth. Dan nodded in satisfaction.

"Remember now, huh?" She coughed a few more times, pulling her legs to her chest. His eye twitched in annoyance. Grabbing her hair, he yanked her head back painfully. "Huh?" he repeated. She nodded feverishly. Beaming, he released his hold, causing her to cough again. "That's all right, I suppose. After all," he paused, pulling up his pants. "To err is human, ne?"

Mamoru strode pensively down the hallway. _Did I just hear voices?_ He wondered to himself. _No,_ he shook his head. _That can't be right. But man, Usagi sure takes a while in there. _

He cast a worried glance to the door. _Well, _he reasoned. _Might as well get some food ready then. After all, with an eater like Usa…_ he trailed off, chuckling softly to himself. Turning, he trekked downstairs to where nourishment awaited him.

"Well, better hurry up and finish in her then, Usa. Can't have your guest waiting to long." Casting her a friendly glance, he chortled. "Best be certain to clean up before you join us, ne? Oh! Best I follow my own advice!" He opened the door slightly, assuring himself it would lock as he closed it. "So you don't get any ideas, eh" he waggled his eyebrows, disappearing behind the wooden postern.

Usagi felt all self control flee her at that moment. Rocking herself rhythmically in a fetal position, her eyes bulged wildly from her sockets. She reached up, shakily with one hand, ending the flow of her shower. She rested her hand back in her curled position. 

She could still feel him, his touch, his…taste. She retched again, and again, till her insides felt ripped and torn. Her soul was as raped as her body. 

A feeling swelled within her: one of darkness and hatred. She shivered, swallowing her juices, trying to push that lump down. Slowly, it dissolved. Like it always did.

Dan shut his door gently. Striding to his mirror, he gazed at himself. 

The man who stared back looked wet, sweaty and tousled. He blinked his eyes. Once, twice, three times. The mirror seemed to ripple in response, and his appearance gradually returned to that of his well manicured self.

He lifted his lip in a sneer.

"Soon. Very soon."


	5. Break down the walls

Hehe, yeah, I know, imma stinka!!! Please forgive me!!! I's send you chocolates on this feb 14th, but I boycott valentine's day (like most of use who are single.*sigh*)  
  
* Disclaimer: sailor moon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi, Bandai entertainment, and DIC (unfortunately). Do you see my name here anywhere? No? So, do you think I own it?  
  
Break down the walls  
  
Woman was created from the ribs of man  
  
Not from his head to top him  
  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
  
--Anonymous--  
  
He stared at the soup. The liquid's color changed slowly; first, a deep red. Then, as it bubbled, a light auburn.  
  
"Soups on," said he, to no one in particular. He tossed another worried glance up the stairs.  
  
It had to have been an hour since she went in, and the shower had stopped at least a half hour ago. During that time, he had succeeded in making a small, full coursed meal; including sandwiches, salads, freshly made cookies and a large pot of soup.  
  
He let his mind roam, coming to a rest on his newly enemy-turned crush- turned friend/crush. Interesting the way things turn out.  
  
Interesting how in less then a few hours, he could do what he'd only dreamed of at night.  
  
Interesting how a kind, lighthearted girl likes of Usagi could be related to a cold-hearted man such as Dan.  
  
Strange how he could develop such deep feelings for a man he'd only just met. But he admitted to himself readily that there was something not right with that man. Perhaps, it was the cruel way he stood or maybe the evil lilts in his voice.  
  
Sighing inwardly, he decided to head up and check on Usa. Turning off the stove, he moved the pot to the table.  
  
"Ah! Looks delicious. Mamoru is it?"  
  
He spun around, surprise scrawled upon his features. Recovering quickly, he cast the older man a suspicious glare.  
  
"Yes," he began, carefully. "Took you a while, Dan-kun." The more matured male cast him a leer, while walking casually around the table.  
  
"Do I look Japanese boy? Call me Dan." His eyes flashed as Mamoru edged away, wearily. "And watch you tone. With that attitude, one might assume they haven't your approval.  
  
Squaring his shoulders, he met Dan's gaze. "Few people have my approval, Dan."  
  
Casting a quick glance around the bathroom, Usagi nodded in approval. The towels had been returned to their place on the rack. The tiles had been cleaned and wiped and the shower shone innocently beneath fluorescent lights. She checked now her reflection, and sighed.  
  
Her mouth was drawn thin and pale, her face void of color and her eyes, haunted. Opening the drawer, she tried best she could to liven her ashen hair. It seemed her mask was beginning to fail her.  
  
As she drew her hair up into the customary twin buns, she could feel sullen fatigue threatening to overwhelm her. The thought of going downstairs became less and less appealing. To have to look into Mamoru's face, knowing how unclean she was.no amount of washing or scrubbing could ever remove that feeling.  
  
Walking over to the door, she jiggled the knob, to find it locked still. This minor obstacle caused pent up frustration to swell.  
  
Breathing deeply, she reached for a hairpin. Carefully inserting it into the slot, she slid it up and down, till she heard a soft "click". Tensing her hand, she pulled on the door, hard. It snapped open, almost reeling her backwards. She stood still for a moment, collecting herself. Searching for the switch, the bathroom was plunged into darkness. As she approached the stairs, she thought to herself, They seem longer then usual. Hand on the banister, she began her descend  
  
They stared at each other for what seemed like ages. Inwardly, Dan was surprised by the boy's forwardness. This also was unforeseen in his plans. No matter, the boy could be disposed of easily enough. Soon, ever so soon, his devices would be put to play. This caused him to grin.  
  
Mamoru frowned at the older man. He recognized that look, though he did not yet know what it meant. He felt a cool chill float up his body and for that fleeting moment, he had the urge to get Usagi and run far, far from him.  
  
But Mamoru was never one to be intimidated, and he stood his ground.  
  
"Hey guys!" Usagi called, hoping none would notice her false cheeriness. Mamoru was the first to look away, Dan noted.  
  
A smile immediately replaced his previous antagonism. Waving her over, he bent down in a mock bow.  
  
"Ah! Milady has decided to grace us with her presence." She blushed as he winked jokingly to her. Dan's eyes narrowed slightly at this. Noticing this, Usagi's shy grin vanished, and she brushed past the two, heading towards the pantry.  
  
"Why don't you both take a seat? I'll get us some bowls." she paused, spotting or the first time the well dressed table. Looking incredulously towards the two, she inquired who had made the meal. Mamoru beamed proudly; he thought she might like it. Her features softened, and a soft thank you floated from her lips. They sat down and ladled out their servings. Mamoru noticed how little Usagi had taken. When asked, she waved her hand dismissively. "I'm not that hungry today, I guess." He nodded, though not at all convinced. From there, the subject turned to lighter issues; movies music. The more they conversed, the closer they seemed to be getting.  
  
Dan ate in silence, watching the forbidden romance bloom. Occasionally, he glanced at the knife rack, which hung innocently from the wall. His hands itched to feel their coolness; feel the extra strength that he knew would flow through his veins. It took most of his control to keep his sanity with the final phase so close to completion. He must wait. Act to early, and he would fail like his predecessors. Timing and action ran hand in hand. He would be in control of both. As she spooned her last bite, Usagi gathered the plates, depostiting them into the sink. She began to run the water, when a voice interrupted her; "That's alright dear. Why don't you go entertain your new friend?" Turning slowly, she cast him an anxious glance. "Well, don't stand there pigeon eyed," she winced, his voice sounding harder than intended. "Go on," he prodded. She nodded. "Um, sure. Mamo-chan, what would you like to do? Shingo has some arcade games in his room upstairs." "Yeah, sure. Sounds great." Casting another nervous glance to her uncle, she led Mamoru up the stairs.  
  
".there's MECHA-MEN ATTACK #3, the new Sailor V game, oh! That ones a good one." Mamoru nodded. "I'll take your opinion on it." "Ok, oh, I forgot, it's a one player game.why don't you play it first?" she suggested. Grinning, he bobbed his head. As she set up the game, Mamoru turned his gaze to the room. Immediately, he saw the differences between brother and sister. In place of girl manga's were war and martial artists titles. Pictures of sports player and American action hero's decorated his shelves and most differential was the cleanliness of the room. That, however, was most likely due to the fact that he was away. As she handed him the controller, she sat behind him on the twin-sized futon. He began to play. Usagi watched him with keen interest. His long fingers glided like spiders across the sleek panel and amazement filled her as he watched his score steadily increase.  
  
She found it strange how comfortable she felt beside him. Safe. It almost made her forget the time bomb downstairs. The screen flickered and blinked hypnotically, and before she knew it, sleep had stolen her away. Mamoru's eyed were glued to the screen. Huh, he noted. I can see why Usako loves this game so much. Just mentioning her name to himself caused pleasant shivers. Unfortunately, it also cost him his game. "Kuso!" he swore silently. It was then he noticed the sleeping angel behind him.  
  
Her eyes flitted invisibly beneath dark lashes and her hair floated gently around her as she breathed. Her breath was soft, and sweet: he was awed by her beauty. Careful not to rouse her, he lifted her gently from the bed. He was surprised how light she was. Most girls who ate the amount she did would have weighed tons. Another one of her great features. Gee, the way his mind was working today, he could very well write a list when the day was over. Striding to the door, he flicked of the switch with his shoulder and headed toward her room. Opening the entranceway, he guided himself cautiously to the bed. This was not a simple feat to achieve. Athletically dodging the unknowns that covered her floor, she was placed gently beneath her soft duvet. Immediately, she clutched them tight over her face. He couldn't help but laugh for it was high on the list of adorabilities he'd witnessed since their meeting. Adorabilities-was that even a word? Shaking his head, he attempted to trace the same path through her floor. Unfortunately, something hard and sharp caught his toe, causing him to fall with a muffled 'oomph!' Casting a quick glance, he sighed in relief to see she still slept. Sitting up, he pulled the hard book, (yes a book.) from beneath three skirts, strategically intertwined. Outside, the hard rain continued, and the lunchtime sun could not break through the dark clouds. Crawling over to the purple blow up chair, he reached and turned on a lamp, casting a soft glow over the room. Opening the cover, he gasped at the words scrawled upon the lined sheets;  
  
Usagi's TOP SECRET JOURNAL!!  
  
(Shingo, I swear, if you read this, I'm telling mum about your pet rat!!)  
  
Curiosity piqued, he silently debated whether or not to continue. But, as Pandora had learned in the olden days or yore, curiosity can sometimes over come common sense. He turned the page, and began to read.  
  
June 30th (my b-day!!!) '02:  
  
This is my first time actually writing in a journal.  
  
Yeah, well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chap! For, that is why I live, to please you. So, forgive me for talking soo long... again, I apologize for this taking so long.I know, believe me I know what it feels like to read a story and the author doesn't continue. But don't worry! I will finish this! And you will all love me! MWAHAHAHA!!!! cough cough -stupid cold. Chest colds are the worst!!! I was stuck home all day (which, was actually kinda nice) x-cept I felt gross and twichie.anyways, please remember to review on your way out! 


	6. Losing My Mind

Disclaimer: I do not in any shape, way or form own Sailor Moon or any of its afiliats. All rights reserved to Naoko Takeuchi, DIC, Cloverway entertainment and all other people and corporations. No profit WHATSOEVER has been made in the production of this piece. Please leave you lawyers at the door. J

June 30th

This is my first time actually writing in a journal. I've tried before, but, you know how I am…well, no, you wouldn't. I wonder, does everyone feel so ridiculous when they write to themselves? Oh, no matter.

Yay! So, today was my birthday! It was super fun…

Mamoru let his eyes travel the pages. Most of her entries entailed her daily activities, ie: going to school, playing at the arcade. As he neared the end of the diary however, the ink became more messy, less deliberate and liberated.

May 5th

I've had you for about four months now, J.J.  I feel almost as if you're real.  You're the best friend who I can tell all my secrets to…

I had that dream again tonight. They're getting more and more frequent and more and more detailed. I want so badly to know what they mean, but at the same time, I'm scared. Kami I'm scared.

It begins as it always does. I'm standing on a balcony overlooking a garden. The flowers are strange; I can' t recognize any of them. The skyline is filled with stars; thousands of them. They twinkle like diamonds and in their centre, I can see the earth.

            It looks different than in my science books. It's a lot greener and the oceans are more vibrant. Indeed, it seems to glow with life.

            Behind me, a ball is in progress. I can hear that odd tune…the "pixie" tune. Couples dance in the masquerade ball. They seem to float over the marble floors. Surrounded by this serenity stands a queen…don't ask me how I know, but I do. 

            She is tall, regal and draped in silver. I feel an odd connection to her.

            In a corner stands a shadowed man. He wears a black tuxedo and a dark cape and I can feel him calling me. I look to the Queen for approval. She smiles sadly.

            After that, it becomes sort of fuzzy. I'm unsure how exactly, but we find ourselves in the garden. He holds me close and I look up to see his face still masked.

            He reaches  into  his jacket and pulls out a flower…a rose. A red rose. In reality I can recall its name, though in the dream, it's alien to me. 

            He whispers something, and I reach for the rose. The thorns prick my fingers, and I become afraid. He pulls me closer and comforts me. We're about to kiss when **_he_** comes…

            J.J, this is where I become frightened. The man approaches and stands only a few feet from me. I feel something dark…evil. I don't know how to explain it. My forehead starts to burn, and a blast of pain sends me to my knees.

            The man steps closer; he seems familiar, as if I'd known him. My masked steps before me, and calls out to the stranger. He speaks English, and yet this also sounds alien to me.

            I understand only partially what he says. It sounds as if the man was his cousin, or confidant at some point, but had betrayed (prep yourself for it,) earth's kingdom to hell's forces.

            The man stands there for a moment. Stillness fills the air, and again a scene shift occurs. 

            I crawl towards my Prince, and he helps me stand. I can't see clearly…the landscape is painted in blood and corps. I can make out the Queen, struggling from beneath a dark shadow. I scream and run to her. Suddenly, she disappears, along with everything else in a deep fog. 

            Eyes stare at me…my throat constricts. The evil man emerges, holds out his hand and asks for something. I spit at him and suddenly my Prince hangs before me; battered and bloody. He re-stats his demand, but I cannot comply. I cry a name…Endymion! Yes...Endymion. I scream for him over and over until the man approaches me…he reaches for me…and I am silenced…

            Diary, I have woken screaming from this dream for weeks now. Each time, becoming more detailed than the last. Last night when it roused me, I went to the lavatory to wash up…and discovered blood upon my face.

            I fear to sleep, J.J. I'm terrified I won't wake up.

            The final line rang through Mamoru's head. Glancing up guiltily, he saw she still slept. The storm continued to rage outside, though the time was most certainly late afternoon.

            Usagi's dream struck a cord within him. Since he was old enough to recall dreams, he's had one similar to that. There were differences, however. He saw things through the eyes of the man she had dubbed her "Prince" and the details were never as crisp when he dreamt them. For a moment, he thought they were perhaps glimpses, from another life. Something within his psyche cried out triumphantly, until common sense bettered him. 

            Another world kingdoms? Otherworldly beings? No time period recorded followed those descriptions. Staring at the open book, he pondered whether or not to continue. As the norm, curiosity won over conflicting emotions, and he felt himself pulled back into Usa's mind.

May 7th

My horoscope had written to fear this month…I wish I had followed the stars advice.

After my last entry, Mum told me we would have a visitor…surprise surprise, the master of disguise. Kind in the light, cruel in the dark, there can only be one.

J.J., I don't know what to feel. In school, we had a lady come speak to us on abuse. She said, "Parent's have the right to punish. Not the right to rule with punishment". I know mum and dad aren't the ones, and I know it's not even their fault. They can't help what Dan-kun does-

Mamoru's eyes widened at this line. Again, he raised his gaze to meet with the sleeping teen. Hi blood felt to hot to stay in his veins. He felt his testosterone rise, as if preparing for a fight, and his hands shook.

_I KNEW it!_ He thought. _I knew that 'Dan' was up to no good!_ Before he had a chance to finish the entry, the lights snapped on, and a booming voice sent ripples over his arms.

            "Mamoru-san! Not disturbing anything that needn't be touched, are we?"

            Usagi shot up, flushed face squinting under the bright lights.  Lifting his hand to shield his eyes, Mamoru tried to shove the journal aside, but alas, to late. Usagi's gaze flew to Mamoru in confusion. They settled on the fuzzy pink book and froze.

            "Well now," Dan taunted. "Isn' this an interesting turn of events?"

**Well, that's chap 6 done, so sorry about the long wait. But I am on spring break now, so I will try to write chap 7 this week as well. Please read and review…my inbox is getting dusty :P**

**Thank you all.**


	7. Death is Only the Begining

My goodness! It has been desperately long, hasn't it? Yeah, yeah, I know I said I would have this out before spring break ended, but I kind of didn't. On the bright side, I think this is one of the best chapters yet (I hope!) A lot happens, and it'll only get better, action wise. I've finally decided on my ending (I suck at planning) and like it! Yeah! Oh! And, there should be only one or two more chapters before the story is concluded. Sob.  
  
Sorry! Just one more thing I wanted to share! I was recently in a one-act festival and received outstanding achievement in acting for my role and our director received outstanding achievement in directing! Yeah!!! (  
  
Disclaimer; I wear a toque, not a hat. I own a chesterfield, not a couch and pronounce it "zed". Not, "Zee", "Zed"! Nowhere here do I claim ownership of the wonderfully non-Canadian Manga/Anime by Naoko Takeuchi and rights distributed to crappy censorship artists like DIC and Cloverway. Don't sue; you don't want what I don't got. Thanks.  
She couldn't think. She couldn't act. She could do nothing but stare. Dan took two steps forward. Something in the back of her mind cried with relief. 'The truth will set you free Usa. Mamoru cares for you. He'll understand.he'll help!'  
  
Her eyes traveled up, and caught his gaze. A breath caught in her throat. He was ashamed.  
  
"Mamo-chan." her voice sounded thick and husky. Dan settled beside her, wrapped his arms around her, and tilted her chin to face him.  
  
"Hush now, pet."  
  
Mamoru felt his arms seize. Adrenaline coursed through his veins.  
  
"It seems your new friend has betrayed you. I told you so, though, hadn't I?" his eyes rolled sideways, perching on the fiend. "The only one you can trust is I. The only one who cares is I." His lips brushed across her forehead, lingering longer than was necessary. Suddenly, it all came together.  
  
"Y-you.s-sick." A hate the like he'd never before swelled in his mind, jumbling his words. "Sick, bastard! Take your hands of her, NOW!" he bellowed.  
  
Dan smiled, amused.  
  
"No." Usagi squirmed uncomfortably beneath her uncle's hold.  
  
"Please," she whispered. "Uncle, stop." Attempting to detach herself from him, she leaned away. He refused. Clutching her arm tightly, he pulled her deeper into him.  
  
"Now, Mamoru-san. I am sure we can all agree you've caused your share of trouble here today. I invited you in be the goodness of my heart," he furrowed his brows, "and you've repaid me how? By trying to poison the mind of my darling niece against me." Planting another kiss on the meek teen, he continued. "I will have to more of your treachery. I trust you to find your way to the door. Usa-chan and I have some, 'business' to attend to." Usagi merely whimpered.  
  
Mamoru stood frozen, anger sculpted into his very stance. He trembled at the site, yet stood undecided. This was technically not his place to react, and he had no concrete proof to back up his suspicions. As Dan drew the young girl closer, however, and whispered in ways unthinkable to any parent, he knew his decision was made.  
  
Before his mind even registered the action, he was on the other side of the room with Dan locked beneath his arms.  
  
"You filthy," his fist pounded into the older man's snickering face. "Perverted," he dragged Dan upwards and without pause delivered several well-deserved kicks into his abdomen. "Son of a bitch!" Anger not yet subsiding, he lifted the now barely-conscious man and heaved him out the door.  
  
"MAMORU-SAN!" cried Usagi. "Stop! You'll kill him!" Her screams followed them both as the raced out the door, each trying to find the man first. No contest, Mamoru was the first to reach him.  
  
The sound of wood cracking resonated through Usagi's mind as Dan's body soared over the banister and landed with an empty thud. "No." she shook. She paid no heed to Mamoru as she ran past him and down the stairs. Gently lifting his head onto her lap, she dabbed at his bloodied face. "Uncle."she whispered. "Uncle, wake up!"  
  
Mamoru stood silently beside her, his breathing heavy. Dread filled him as the consequences of his actions reached his mind.  
  
"Oh, my god." Usagi looked desperately for any signs of life, but found none. She stood slowly. No tears fell from her eyes as she turned to face the other man.  
  
"Murderer," came her murmur. He stood silent, gazing at her fearfully.  
  
"Murderer,' she repeated, harsher than the last. He stepped back. "Murderer! Murderer! MURDERER!" She screamed. Over and over the same word until her voce broke into sobs and her legs began to fail her. Cushioning her fall, he allowed her fists to pound weakly against him until all movement ceased.  
  
Tense moments passed, and in the hall, the chiming of the grandfather clock alerted them of the time. Everywhere else in Tokyo, families would sit together for supper, chatting innocently away. Everywhere, that is, save the Tsukino residence.  
  
"Usa-"  
  
"Does it make me bad?" Mamoru looked down at the quiet sigh.  
  
"What?" She paused.  
  
"That I'm not crying because of uncle?" A sense of relief passed him.  
  
"What are you crying for?" She pulled slightly away.  
  
"I'm afraid."  
  
"Of what?" She stood shakily and took a step toward the bloodied figure.  
  
"Of him." Mamoru reached out and covered her hand in his.  
  
"I'll always protect you. Your safe now." He enveloped her into his embrace.  
  
"How cute." Usagi and Mamoru spun around, clinging still to one another. The sight before them sent ripples of fear through both their hearts.  
  
"Impossible." The corpse chuckled airily. They watched in horror as he began to float over the floor, levitating himself a little over his natural height. Crimson seemed to flow everywhere from him; ears, nose, mouth. With each terrible, rasping breath, little spurts carried through the air.  
  
His head hung unnaturally to one side and one limb seemed attached by skin alone. His eyes, though, were the most disturbing. Unlike the rest of him, they were dangerously alive. They darted busily through his head, rolling into its dank depths and then returning to light. Finally they stopped spinning, and settled upon their prey. A sinister grin swept over his face, creating a ghastly expression.  
  
"So," he; it, wheezed. "You want to play with me, huh Mamoru?" he stabbed the name with revulsion.  
  
Mamoru stood petrified, his brain desperately trying to reason with the situation.  
  
He could register Usagi at his side, nor any other outside distraction save the monstrosity. "Not so brave now, are you, Prince."  
  
Recognition flashed before Usagi's eyes, but before her mind could solve the puzzle, Dan reacted. "Pet. My precious, precious Princess." His corpse slithered around them both. Arching its shoulders in annoyance, he gurgled. "You two never were very bright." Nudging the stoic male with a limp arm, he continued. "You should have joined when you had the chance. And you," his mask inched terrifyingly close to the dismayed female. Another snigger choked its way out. "You should have listened."  
  
Suddenly, his jaws flew open, and a dark, smoldering fog crawled from his rotting foundation. Through his mind, a screaming chant resonated. Instinctively reaching for Usagi, he was startled to see her gone.  
  
The jog swirled mystically around him, cutting off his view completely.  
  
"Usa?" He cried. "Usagi!" louder, he thought. "USAGI!!" His world darkened, his ears deafened, and the last thought rang clear through his mind; Kami-sama, protect her!  
You like? Review! You don't? Review! Having a bad day? Review!!! FOR GOD'S SAKE, (and my sanity) REVIEW!!!  
  
Special thanks to Mikonally for pitying my dusty inbox :P 


	8. Reality's Retribution

Hey ya'll! I know, it has been a while, hasn't it? But, believe it or not, this chapters even longer than the last (ohh! Yeah Frola, we're making progress, aren't we? Yes we are, you good little hair ball.ah.oops, sorry!) Umm, hmm, sad news, there's only one more chapter left and (maybe) and epilogue. Yeah, yeah, cry me a river. well, tally ho! On with the chapter! I hope you all enjoy (  
  
Disclaimer: Aww man, again?? I DON'T (with a capital "no sue") own sailor moon. I do, however, own this story. If you want to take it because your big-ass corporation can only relieve itself through the demolishment of our right, as humans, to freedom of speech and expressionism (as long as it brings no harm to others, yadda yadda) then by all means, take it and enjoy your life as you burn in ignorance. I don't own Savage Garden either.although; my sis has a copy of their old c.d.  
  
The moonlight, shines down interstellar beams And the groove tonight, is something more than you've ever seen Stars and planners taking shape A stolen kiss has come to late Carry on, keep romancing. Carry on, carry on dancing in the moonlight You're never safe until you see the dawn And the clock strikes past midnight, the hope is gone To move under the moonlight Move, closer, passion, stronger There's a magic only two can tell, in the dark night Ultra violet is a wicked spell Moving on, moving on all night  
  
Usagi massaged her temples. The ground felt soft beneath her, cool as well. She gingerly opened an eye, and gasped.  
  
Mamoru felt as if he were seeing things for the first time. His world was unnaturally clear, his mind, seemingly un-bogged. He breathed with a clarity he never knew existed.  
All around him couples danced, waltzing to a peaceful tune. At the far end of the room, he could make out musicians sitting stoically, their spidery fingers plucking odd instruments.  
The people looked all of noble blood; good posture, refined movement and exquisite clothing. Clothing made of silks, and velvets, sprinkled with tiny, glimmering diamonds. The style of dress should have struck him as odd, but for some unknown reason, he accepted it as the way it should be. It wasn't only the environment that caused flickers of recognition, but the smells.  
Richly baked goods, odd curried flavors and silvery wafts found their way inside his mind. He'd been here before, many times. Where here was, however, he could not be certain. Reaching up with a gloved hand, he adjusted his mask (it was, after all, a masquerade ball- it was not only the costumes of others which led him to this conclusion, but the murmurs of his mind) and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
The blades of grass tickled her lightly as she pushed herself up. She noticed it took little strength. Feeling oddly unhinged, she leaned in closer to that sight which had caught her gaze.  
Magnificent; not even this noun came near to describing the beauty before her; a long, still pool of water stretch from where she stood, the sparkling marble disappearing under its depths. On either side, high, golden towers shed a soft light that, in turn, seemed to reflect of the ground. What lined the horizon defied all her sense of geography.  
A palace, Arabian in design, rose from the ground. The large middle dome was painted a deep sapphire. Was it not for its silvery lining it would vanish into the star filled sky. Speaking of which.  
Usagi lifted her head. No moon. Her thought echoed through her mind. How could that be? The night was clear, clearer than she'd ever remembered it. Except, of course, in .My dream?  
Slowly, her vision slipped down, and revealed a pearly gown billowing about her legs. The empire waist was held by an elegant ribbon, which crisscrossed behind into a floating train.  
Her fingers stretched up to her head, and found her hair in their usual style, with some exceptions. Material was intricately woven into her wavy curls, and as she traced down to her forehead, a delicate tiara drew a line between her hair and brow line. Her forelock lay bare, though she gasped again as a warm, crescent shape shone beneath her curious fingers.  
This should have frightened her; this whole place should have sent weary signals to her brain. She was no longer in her house, nor, it seemed, earth. Neither was Mamoru by her side. Somehow, she knew this was right.all was as it should be because finally, she was home.  
It's not only a dream, her mind cried triumphantly. With a final gaze to the glowing earth, she set off in a flowing trot towards the palace.  
  
"You have taken much time." The tone held some semblance to that of a female, though one couldn't be sure. In any case, the words held much annoyance.  
  
"Time is nothing. I have her. I own her." He clutched his fist in emphasis.  
  
"What makes you think you will succeed where all others have failed?" Skepticism. A devilish sneer tears at the shadowed man.  
  
"Haven't you heard? Blood is thicker than water."  
  
Mamoru shook his head politely for what must have been the hundredth refusal this evening. The lady before him pouted seductively and sighed. Turning her back, she flipped her long red mane flauntingly and strutted slowly back into the crowd.  
He sighed impatiently, waiting for someone. Usagi.yes, but no; in his mind he knew this all must be some sort of delusion, perhaps caused by the earlier stressors of the day. He's read many medical accounts of this occurring in the sanest of people. That's not right, no, it can't be.  
He knew this was real. It had to be real. This sense of calm, the ecstatic freedom-there was simply no other explanation.he hoped.  
  
The crowd suddenly hushed, and the lights dimmed. He noticed the musicians lowered their volume as well. Following the gazes of those surrounding him, he saw why.  
  
"The Queen." he whispered.  
  
A large, sweeping stairway extended meters away, and heavy glass doors eased open, revealing the Royal. She descended slowly, each step definitive. Her knowledge seemed to glow about her, along with her beauty.  
  
The people needed no cue; they simply parted as she strode confidently to the raised platform. She sat in her throne, refusing any assistance. She said nothing, as slowly the quiet chatter disintegrated into nothingness. She smiled, appreciatively.  
  
"Welcome," her voice was a force field, barely there, yet immensely powerful at the same time. Another stray thought tugged at his mind however his thoughts were so boggled and tangled that he simply ignored it, joining the crowd as they waited apprehensively for Her next words.  
  
Usagi panted heavily as she slowed. Before her stood a marble archway, wide ballroom doors awaiting her at their extremity. How she knew it was her who was expected was another unknown fact. However it was her senses she was following, not her mind; this had suited her so far and would continue to do so.  
  
Quickly checking her reflection on the glowing stones, she stepped into the welcoming light..  
  
And all became silent.  
  
Hundreds, no, thousands of faces gasped as she entered their sight. Immediately, she began to shrink away from their intense glares. Suddenly, though, a hand stretched out. A white hand, no, gloved hand; attached to a noble, though oddly sewn, suit. Her eyes met with the gentleman and again, she gasped. Those eyes.her mind screamed.  
  
Below her, Mamoru tensed. He saw who it was he had been waiting for; his Princess. When she had passed below the massive doors, he'd felt his breath swept away at her sight.ethereal beauty, glimmering innocence and.something more.  
  
Power. It was the same power he'd heard in the Queen's voice only, more complete. He felt connected to her somehow and could feel her sudden discomfort. There is something you should remember Prince!! Cried his mind. To his dismay, he found nothing, not even the slightest recollection; and so his attention returned once more to the stairway.  
  
"This way, Princess." Usagi took the hand wearily. The man stood now fully erect as, slowly, he led her down the winding stairs and to the center where a woman awaited her. A Queen. A mother.  
  
The woman gave a slight wave of her wrist, and the crowd returned to their festivities.  
  
"Serenity, darling. Your late." There was a deeper point to that sentence than what she was saying. Not knowing how to react, however, Usagi nodded mutely. "Well, aren't you going to give me the pleasure of your company? It seems we never have the chance to speak these days." She climbed the steps to the alter and sat beside the regal figure. The Queen watched her movement, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.  
  
Laying her hands in her lap, she peeked nervous looks to her side. "Alright, child. What is it you've done this time?" Usagi snapped to attention.  
  
"What? I haven't done a thing your Majesty, erm, I mean." she stuttered nervously. Selenity reached across and gently grasped her hand.  
  
"Whatever happened to the word 'mother'?" Usagi stared, agape. The Queen nodded, thoughtfully. "I suppose you're too mature to call me that any longer. After all, this is your 16th year we celebrate. You're no longer a child," she cast a deep look into her eyes. "You're almost fully grown."  
  
Feeling her eyes sting with emotion, Selenity blinked, deliberately. Usagi sat stoic, strange recollections of moments like these flowing to her. "Be careful, my little bunny, promise me this." She leaned forward, no longer feeling dazed.  
  
"Mother?" she whispered. Selenity grinned sadly.  
  
"Never forget who you are. Serenity, the fourth crowned princess of the moon, vessel of power, holder of your own crystal and above all this," she felt the soft brush of lips against her forehead, and a comforting warmth surged through her. "My daughter."  
  
Mamoru felt himself caught in the wave of people once more as the Princess took her place by the Queen. After what seemed like hours, he heard the shrill clink of crystal as once more, the setting became one of silence.  
  
A man took the podium; the same man, he noted, who had escorted Serenity down the staircase. He felt a familiar swell of distaste within him as the man began to speak:  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please forgive me. I could not pass this chance of praise to the Heiress of the Goddess who brought peace and prosperity to my Country. As Ambassador of the Dark Moon, I feel it is not only my duty, but also my right to express this through a short speech.  
  
Before Our Queen, there was a tyrant, under the name of Nehelenia. Unable to dominate her sister's peaceful planet, she retreated to its depths, where lived my people. Years went by and I, among many others, could do nothing as all that we loved was ground to nothingness." The crowd hung sympathetically onto this last note, save Mamoru. Only he noticed the bitterness in the man's voice.  
  
"But, as all in the known universe are aware, Queen Selenity will not stand for a leader's abuse of their power. Through great sacrifice, she destroyed the dark ruler, and liberated us all.  
  
' To Queen Selenity, on this, her Centennial!  
  
' To Princess Serenity as she passes now into adulthood!  
  
' To peace and liberation for all!"  
  
The crowd released their cheers in a roaring chorus. Again, Mamoru held back, waiting anxiously for the man to be seated, but no! Wait! What is this? The man raised his hand in silence. The people complied. Turning to face the Royals, he bowed.  
  
"With permission, your majesty, I, Ambassador Danomian of the dark moon colony, ask for the Princess' first dance." The Queen nodded.  
  
"It is not my choice to make."  
  
Usagi surveyed the audience. Suddenly, she wished for Mamoru's presence. The first dance was an important step into maturity, (at least, that's what she supposed it symbolized) and she could see herself taking those steps with no one but him.  
  
The Queen turned to face her questioningly. Usagi smiled assuring, preparing her answer when a flash of black caught her eye.  
  
He was tall, and of a familiar build. His suit seemed to be made of a different material, lighter and darker, than those the others wore.  
  
Carefully stepping down from her throne, she walked to the center, eyes never leaving his.  
  
The Ambassador studied this shift and smirked. Bowing quickly, he backed into the sea of people, becoming nothing more than a spot on the ocean.  
  
Mamoru edged forward, slowly, conscious of the gazes he was receiving. When finally he met her in the center, he dropped to his knees, head bowed as he'd seen the others approaching Royals do. Lifting her hand, he imprinted his lips gently onto her palm. Then, he stood.  
  
They stared at each other intently; both finally recognizing one another and feeling the pieces of their life (or was it lives?) fall together.  
  
Unsure when, or how, but uncaring all together, the couple began to dance as the music played.  
  
The sea around them dried away, allowing them more room to move. They could do nothing but stare at the couple and smile. Never before had they been witness to so much love, so much caring.  
  
There was one face, however, who remained unsmiling. One face who cast a dark shadow about him. Noticing a sudden shift in the air, The Queen stiffened, her swan neck swimming above the many heads.  
  
No one else seemed to have noticed this negativity, and her daughter seemed completely enamoured with the mysterious intruder. She would have to speak with her about this man sometime this night- there, again!  
  
She no longer hid her uneasiness. Casting quick glances to her soldiers, she directed her gaze to the edge of the room, where no light seemed to fall.Then, suddenly, she felt it. A sharp pain that ripped through her body, resonating painfully inside her skull.  
  
The couple ceased movement, the man stepping protectively before his angel. The people looked worried and simply stood, unsure what to do. The Queen accepted no help as she pushed herself up;  
  
"You," she hissed. "Leave, now, or prepare for your death." The walls seemed to cackle evilly as slowly, a figure emerged.  
  
"My Queen," he bowed then suddenly, without any warning, drew a blazing sword and sliced around him; the nobles hadn't even the chance of screaming before they fell in two.  
  
Stillness met her again and Usagi clutched her head.  
  
"Not again," she whispered. "Please, not again." Withdrawing from shadow, the figure cackled again. Selenity growled.  
  
"Danomian, how dare you- traitor!" He said nothing. Minutes passed, the Queen refused to move, nor attack on offence. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"Now, my Queen," acrimony drowned his words. Usagi trembled in recognition. "It is time for you to feel the humility of defeat; of watching all you live for writhe and die." He grinned, sourly and demonically, the skin seemed to morph into different faces.a general with straight, white hair, a woman with burning emerald eyes, a witch with flowing turquoise locks.a man Usagi used to consider family.  
  
"D-dieu nous sauvee!"  
  
"Monster!" Cries echoing these thoughts flew from the remaining bourgeoisies, (who had, of course, chosen to stay silent until this moment)  
  
Mamoru narrowed his eyes in trepidation. "What the hell are you?" His grin grew, peeling over his entire body until nothing but dark remained.  
  
"God." 


	9. The Past Lies

Hey, chap 9, last chap, not including the epilogue if there is one.so yes, lease enjoy.  
  
Note- I don't nor have I ever owned Sailor Moon. All rights belong solely to the creator, Naoko Takeuchi and all the other corporations that bough the rights. I do however own the entire first season uncut!!!! Ahh.. summer break! Now, if summer school would just finish..  
  
Obsolete: Part 1  
  
"What the HELL are you??" The demonic figure smirked dangerously.  
  
"Not what, but who. I am God."  
  
Soft, dull colours swirled amidst all the chaos.in all the eons; the Guardian of Time had never seen such careless destruction. The balance that once existed between the powers dwindled to nothingness. Before her, she watched as the royals drowned in the melting abyss.  
  
Leaning back into her throne, the dark maiden let a cry of pain rip through the map of dimensions. There was little else she could do.  
  
"What is this curse? To be solitary and watch, watch as all that has been fought for unravels.DAMN DESTINY! DAMN FATE!! I curse you both." a deep rage swelled within her. Suddenly, something stirred. She paused, looking out to the past. Realization dawned onto her infinite knowledge and she nodded. "Do your worst."  
  
Usagi found it hard to breath. The barrage of memories pounded within her, pulling her forth from different times, dimensions and lives. She cried out, attempting to find her voice, but was met only with pain.  
  
A baby's scream resonated through a murky darkness, put to rest by the gentle coos of a silver angel.  
  
A young girl runs desperately from angry town folk, her burlap dress thick and heavy.  
"Witch! Witch!" they cry as smoke burns her eyes, an unbearable heat slowly boiling her flesh.  
  
A poor man's daughter giggles happily as her father carries her proudly upon his shoulders. Their happiness dissipates quickly as gunshots ring out, knocking them both to the dusty ground.  
  
A young man embraces his love. At last, they think, we have found one another.from the shadows creeps an ominous figure, tearing the two away. A light recedes the darkness, but not until both their lives are lost.  
  
Mamoru fell to the ground, dark spots dancing flirtatiously before him. His own mind shared the same fate.  
  
A laughing maiden, leading him to his demise.  
  
Sweet lilacs rest around him as he sits, peacefully in a garden. A powerful force emerges from within him, as he is ripped apart.  
  
A cool wind blows through his hair as he drops, hundreds of feet into an icy pool.  
  
Danomian stood tall, his body no longer confined by the physical realm.  
  
"You remember now.all those lives.all those deaths. You have seen me before." His shadow swept through the crowd, plucking more cries from their shocked lips. The mass of guards who might have posed a threat lay crucified and mangled.  
  
The Queen shook violently. "Stop it." she whispered. He ignored her plaintiffs, surveilling instead the terror below him with great pride. "STOP IT NOW!!" iridescent light shone from her hands, shooting toward the demon.  
  
The creature chuckled as the warmth engulfed him, swelling his frigid mass. His head ballooned outwards, the snickering mask disappearing into one of surprise. The Queen remained still. The monster spun swiftly in the air, seemingly in pain. The remaining court cheered encouragingly.  
  
This victory was short lived however as the energy shot from him and directly for the queen. She flew backward, her body compressed into the hard marble meters away. The stone shook and cracked, rippling its vibrations to the roof. Selenity fell from her stony mausoleum, only to be caught by the demon.  
  
"Impressive." It smirked. "But not impressive enough". Its brows drew together in concentration. Selenity looked down, startled to see a dark substance flow onto her body. She tensed. A feeling of distortion filled her, and blood began to leak from her. Unable to move, to defend, much less to breathe, she shrieked.  
  
"MOTHER!!" Usagi felt the word swell above the memories. Jolted from the hellish reverie, she threw her head back just in time to catch the sight of her mothers body crashing to the ground. Her eyes stayed on the figure as the bones snapped and a dark hue took over the silvery aura. ".No." she whimpered.  
  
Beneath his stony stance, Mamoru shook as the Goddesses' breathing slowed. Lowering its mass, Danomian descended upon his victim. "NO!" the Princess howled, bolting towards the fallen Queen. Sensitivity flooded into his body and he lunged after her;  
  
"Usa- Usagi-chan, don't!"  
  
The air cackled, and around him, winds began to blow. Their intensity grew, whipping the fear stricken people. Sounds lost themselves, becoming one with the whirling masses. Wails encased the young man. Gritting his teeth, he concentrated on catching the illusive butterfly. His hands stretched out wide, skin reddening against the merciless onslaught. Gathering his strength, he pounced on the maiden, shielding her body with his own.  
  
"N-NO!" she chocked, arms reaching feverishly ahead. Impulsively, the wind stopped, and Danomian paused. Lifting her tear stained face, Usagi stared at him in wonderment. As swift as it had ended, the Demon returned the pandemonium. Grinning shrilly, he struck downward, releasing atomic hell.  
  
The room tore itself apart. Clutching onto one another, the enamoured dared not loosen their grip. Around them, horrendous wails of the dying pounded cruelly into their heads.  
  
Danomian lounged lazily in the calm of the storm.  
  
"And now," he began. "For the finale."  
  
Obsolete, Part 2  
  
"Power is infinite; both in source and capability. Power is never evil, nor is it good. Power never corrupts, although, it can be corrupted.  
  
"Power is given and taken all in its due time.  
  
"Hearts are much like power. They are infinite in the feelings they create and absorb, they are neither good nor evil and are never corrupt, though they too can be corrupted.  
  
"In that sense, Power and Hearts are one in the same. To control one is to control the other. That in itself is the role of power; to control." Danomian grinned. "Most interesting, I find, is your relationship with power. Your need for it, your helplessness is its presence."  
  
Usagi glared at him. Anger swept over her, in such a way she'd never known before. The bodies of the noble court painted the ruins in Picasso- like style. Gently pushing herself up, she stepped before Mamoru. The villain chuckled.  
  
"That's all you've ever wanted isn't it?" he responded with a devilish beam. "To succumb to it, so totally, so completely that neither you nor others can tell the two of you apart." Usagi shook with rage. Not knowing what to do, Mamoru stepped by her side and clutched his sword threateningly. "What is it you'll do with that sword, boy?"  
  
Slowly advancing, he morphed with each step; beautiful seductress with long, fiery curls and piercing emerald eyes, a tall general whose platinum tresses swayed slowly as he walked.  
  
Mamoru's brain shouted in recognition.the woman, the man, this foreign plane on which they battled. Knees rattling, he collapsed to the ground.  
  
"You.y-you are, but.that's impossible." he responded with a silvery laugh. Usagi felt it difficult to breath. The monster had morphed, yet again, and stood just before the two. The person, no, corps he wore was that of the late Queen. Taking another step forward, the skin rippled, and was replaced with another body; her own.  
  
Her, no his hand shot forward, wrapping itself around Mamoru's neck. Realization jolted her body and she launched onto the reflection. She was midair when he struck her with a blast, sending her reeling backward.  
  
"You must be wondering why all this is happening." Mamoru gagged as the evil lifted him up, arm stretching beyond natural length so that his feet hovered over the ground.  
  
"We'd always been together you know; since before the great nothingness, spanning on before creation-"  
  
"Stop.j-just stop.please." Usagi attempted to sit up, her left arm hanging useless at her side. Her reflection frowned.  
  
"Me stop? Why, if you really had wanted to end all this, you could have." Usagi clenched her brows in frustration.  
  
"How?" She stood shakily onto her feet, eyes never straying from Mamoru's hanging body. "What could I have done?? I-I'm nothing! A teenager who barely passes her classes, who goofs off with friends and wastes time with comics and television.even this I find complicated!" She panted heavily, squaring her gaze with herself. "Just.let him go, please.I'll give you anything you want.please."  
  
Danomian stood pensively. A dark cloud passed over its face as he smiled, body morphing. "Anything, my pet? Isn't it that sort of talk that got you into this mess in the first place?" Immobilized, she felt another tear slip down her face.  
  
"This is why you're nothing without me. Alone, you are weak, vulnerable, incapable of real thought or intelligence." He released his hold on Mamoru, cackling as he fell to the ground. Usagi was by his side in seconds, cradling his coughing form. Danomian beckoned for her to come foreword; she stood her ground.  
  
"There is no good or evil, Usagi. No matter if you wait a century or millennia, power never changes. We were the first, the only. Everything you do, you do with some part of me in your heart. It is time once again to be rejoined." A ball of energy gathered at his fingertips. Spiralling forward, it soaked through her skin. Mamoru looked up.  
  
"Usa-" Her grip on him loosened and she floated slowly toward Danomian. Mamoru released a strangled cry.  
  
Demonian scorned her intently with his gaze. His eyes were no more than dark, swirling pits of darkness staring at her lustily. A glow rested around her aura, gathered and became crystalline before her.  
  
The Demon's eyes grew in desire and he reached forward, hand slowly melting into the diamond. Usagi's body darkened and twitched lightly. Mamoru stood.  
  
"Stop." Danomian ignored the command. "You won't do this." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who is it that will stop me, you?" He laughed. "There may have been a time, long ago, when it was you who controlled her heart. But you have faded from her since them, your powers only at the early stages of bonding. It is I who command power over this, this." he paused. Staring intently at his hand, he let out a cry of pain.  
  
Mamoru could only look on with pride as the crystal shattered, shooting the dark from the pure light. Instead of dropping from the air, Usagi hovered. She reached toward Demonian and grasped his head within her palms.  
  
"You who I have known since before eternity, we were once bonded. We expanded as the universe did, and chose our own paths." Demonian shrieked as steam shot from his body. Corpses seemed to drop out of him; Beryl, the earth generals, the Queen and all the other forms he had acquired. Before they had even the chance to touch the ground, they evaporated into dust and bones and blew away.  
  
"I have chosen my path, and you your own. Above all others, you should know that the only control one may posses of power is obsolete." Her arm expanded and within his ghostly form was reduced to a bubbling blackness.  
  
Mamoru strode up below her. She glanced down and smiled gently. He felt odd as suddenly he was lifted upward. Lifting his own arms, he concentrated and felt his power open beyond the physical restraints. Indifferent numbness filled the two as, for the briefest of moments their two powers touched.  
  
From where he churned, Demonian could only watch on in acceptance as the detonation hurled his way.  
  
"The only control one may possess over power is obsolete."  
  
K...Yay, the end. There might be an epilogue afterward.only if people want one though, so be certain to review. There might be lots of typo's and stuff, but I just wanted to get this up because I hadn't posted in sooo long. Anywho..yes. Thanks guys, its been a blast. 


	10. Remember the Forgotten: Epilogue

Whew! Unbelievable! I never thought it would happen, though I hope you hoped that it would. Secret Society is officially DONE! Thank you so much to every person that reviewed and read this fic; I feel very blessed. Enough of the corny speech; if you feel like it be sure to check out my other stories as well. Later days!  
  
Dizzy @_@  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of her creator Naoko Takeuchi and all corporations affiliated with. This is a fictional work and should not be taken seriously, except, of course, by the author who is clearly obsessed. Read on.  
  
How is it possible to feel a bond? Of loss so strong It tears at your soul And rips at your mind?  
  
How is it possible To sense the pain Of love so torn, Tears so dry, Eyes that bleed?  
  
How can it be? That the stone Who has stood For so long Nay fear, Never weary, Never quaking Is on the verge of crumbling?  
  
Why is it That I still stand While he has fallen?  
  
Remember the Forgotten: Epilogue  
  
Usagi bolted with a start. Somewhere in the near distance, she felt a cool breeze brush against her skin. Blinking repeatedly, she combated the fog that drowned her thoughts and muddled her mind.  
  
Throwing the cover from her already chilled body, she reached down for a sweater and pulled it over her head. Standing slowly, she began her trek to the kitchen.  
  
Stepping out into the hall, she made a quick pass at the banister; and stopped. Something seemed not quite right. Raising her hand, she traced the smoothly waxed surface. Eyeing it suspiciously, she backed up. After a few moments of deep thought, she shook of the eerie sensation and continued on down the stairs.  
  
It rained a lot last night; she thought, staring at the clouded sky. Still, it seems the sky keeps crying.  
  
Turning away from the gloomy sight, she faced the pantry. Opening the door, she scanned the contents, already knowing there would be nothing there to feed the gnawing dissatisfaction. She knew if she waited a few hours, her mother would come down the stairs and happily make a meal for everyone. Everyone. Her thoughts slowed. Striding to the garage, she peeked through the door. The car was still there, and thus, the house must still be full.  
  
Unsatisfied with this revelation, she grabbed a sweater from the hook, slipped on her shoes, and crept into the thinning dawn.  
  
Mamoru could not shake the sinister feeling that had haunted him since daybreak. Leaning over the frozen balcony, he breathed deep. Vapour left its huddle with the air and entered his senses, tingling down his spine. Far below, the ground sparkled dully as prismatic diamonds caught the early cloudiness above. Rubbing his head pensively, he willed his mind to think back, past what he knew and further into the abyss. He sat there, moments stretching into tense hours until he threw his hands up in frustration.  
  
Stalking into the warmth of his stoic apartment, he grabbed his jacket, slamming the door as he left. Mind's likely going into caffeine withdrawal, he thought vainly.  
  
The outdoors seemed more bitter then it had just moments before he noted, and he pulled his coat tighter around him. The streets were deserted, too early for employees to head into town, too late for partiers to head on home. Taking a detour, he quickened his pace in the direction of Juuban Park, in hopes of catching the sunrise over the lake.  
  
As he approached his willed destination however, he saw someone already occupying his space. Curious, he approached the stranger then, startled, called out her name.  
  
"Usagi?" Stunned Usagi spun at the sound of her name. Before she saw who it was that had called her, she already knew their identity.  
  
"Mamoru-san? What are you doing out so early?" she posed. He didn't answer. Instead, he strode up by her side, and gazed off onto the horizon. Surprised that he offered no running banter, she respected his pause, and gazed outwards to the mist.  
  
"Usa, if you don't mind me asking, what did you do yesterday?" She looked shocked.  
  
"Huh? Why?" Staring at him intently, she mulled the purpose of his question. When he didn't reply, she thought back to the previous day. "W- well, I did the usual, I suppose," he nodded. "Woke up, started to school, but the weather was really bad so I just stayed home instead and did, you know-" she faltered. Mamoru stared at her.  
  
"Yes?" She, opened her mouth, as if to continue, but seemed to think better of it and changed her mind. "Can't you remember?" She frowned angrily.  
  
"How can I not remember? It was only yesterday! Besides, I already told you, I stayed home." Again, his silence retaliated against her. They both stood, still as corpses, gazing unto the waters ripples, the clouds listlessly shifting above.  
  
"I can't remember either. Not the details at least. But, but I know something happened, something big." He looked back to her. "And I know it had something to do with you." It was her turn to remain silent. Not knowing what to say, she bit her lip in confusion. Were it any other morning or any other conditions, she would have been suspecting of his behaviour. However, what frightened her most was the logic of his question, and the fact that she understood what it meant. Still, choosing to see how far she could push the subject, she questioned;  
  
"Me?" Usagi uncrossed her arms and, turning ever so slightly, faced the man at her side. "Do you want to hear a secret? Its something I've never told anyone before." His ears piqued at the softness in her voice and he too, turned away from the bobbing crystal. Pausing, she breathed deep, feeling the air crystallize inside her lungs. Fear rose in her chest at the thought of rejection, yet somehow she knew that Mamoru would be, different. They had a connection; one they both realized existed only now. Whatever uncanny strings of fate has crossed them paths on this gloom of morns had done so with a reason in mind- though she did not yet understand this reason, she knew he had to know.  
  
"When I was little, I used to pretend that I was a fairy, and I would go around and touch everything that needed fixing with my little wand, say 'poof!' and everything was better again. As I grew older though, things happened. Bad things." At this Mamoru tensed, a wave of nostalgia ringing through his ears and somehow, he understood just what those things were. Anger filled him.  
  
Sensing his anger, Usagi debated whether or not to continue. One look in his eyes made her want to both cower and revel at the same time. Her arm suddenly felt warmth, and she noticed he held her hand in his.  
  
"Go on," he urged. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately to hide her tears.  
  
"There was this darkness that would over take me sometimes, and, try as I might, I could never beat it down. Every day I lived with it, drank and ate and laughed with it until it almost became a part of me." Unable to hold them any longer, they fell. For the first time, she allowed herself to grief for it.  
  
Mamoru gathered the sobbing girl into his arms. His mind had never been so confused and so clear at the same time. He felt her head rise, and his eyes looked down to meet with hers. "Today," she sniffled, raindrops dripping down her cheeks. "Today was the first day I awoke without that feeling. It was like, like being freed!" Her eyes opened wide, earnestly beaming.  
  
Above them, clouds coagulated, clearing a small centre through which the sun shone. Through all the fog and confusion that continued its course through his mind, one thought reached straight through, stronger than anything else: You've never looked as beautiful as you do right now, he thought to himself.  
  
Whipping the tears from her cheeks, he held her close. Together, they watched as the sun rose higher into the atmosphere, spreading colour, beauty and hope. Whatever lies and cruel thesis' fate would subject them too, in this moment of clarity; they knew all would work out eventually. They had found their own haven; they had found their own, secret society. 


	11. Remember the Forgotten: Epilogue

Whew! Unbelievable! I never thought it would happen, though I hope you hoped that it would. Secret Society is officially DONE! Thank you so much to every person that reviewed and read this fic; I feel very blessed. Enough of the corny speech; if you feel like it be sure to check out my other stories as well. Later days!  
  
Dizzy @_@  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of her creator Naoko Takeuchi and all corporations affiliated with. This is a fictional work and should not be taken seriously, except, of course, by the author who is clearly obsessed. Read on.  
  
How is it possible to feel a bond? Of loss so strong It tears at your soul And rips at your mind?  
  
How is it possible To sense the pain Of love so torn, Tears so dry, Eyes that bleed?  
  
How can it be? That the stone Who has stood For so long Nay fear, Never weary, Never quaking Is on the verge of crumbling?  
  
Why is it That I still stand While he has fallen?  
  
Remember the Forgotten: Epilogue  
  
Usagi bolted with a start. Somewhere in the near distance, she felt a cool breeze brush against her skin. Blinking repeatedly, she combated the fog that drowned her thoughts and muddled her mind.  
  
Throwing the cover from her already chilled body, she reached down for a sweater and pulled it over her head. Standing slowly, she began her trek to the kitchen.  
  
Stepping out into the hall, she made a quick pass at the banister; and stopped. Something seemed not quite right. Raising her hand, she traced the smoothly waxed surface. Eyeing it suspiciously, she backed up. After a few moments of deep thought, she shook of the eerie sensation and continued on down the stairs.  
  
It rained a lot last night; she thought, staring at the clouded sky. Still, it seems the sky keeps crying.  
  
Turning away from the gloomy sight, she faced the pantry. Opening the door, she scanned the contents, already knowing there would be nothing there to feed the gnawing dissatisfaction. She knew if she waited a few hours, her mother would come down the stairs and happily make a meal for everyone. Everyone. Her thoughts slowed. Striding to the garage, she peeked through the door. The car was still there, and thus, the house must still be full.  
  
Unsatisfied with this revelation, she grabbed a sweater from the hook, slipped on her shoes, and crept into the thinning dawn.  
  
Mamoru could not shake the sinister feeling that had haunted him since daybreak. Leaning over the frozen balcony, he breathed deep. Vapour left its huddle with the air and entered his senses, tingling down his spine. Far below, the ground sparkled dully as prismatic diamonds caught the early cloudiness above. Rubbing his head pensively, he willed his mind to think back, past what he knew and further into the abyss. He sat there, moments stretching into tense hours until he threw his hands up in frustration.  
  
Stalking into the warmth of his stoic apartment, he grabbed his jacket, slamming the door as he left. Mind's likely going into caffeine withdrawal, he thought vainly.  
  
The outdoors seemed more bitter then it had just moments before he noted, and he pulled his coat tighter around him. The streets were deserted, too early for employees to head into town, too late for partiers to head on home. Taking a detour, he quickened his pace in the direction of Juuban Park, in hopes of catching the sunrise over the lake.  
  
As he approached his willed destination however, he saw someone already occupying his space. Curious, he approached the stranger then, startled, called out her name.  
  
"Usagi?" Stunned Usagi spun at the sound of her name. Before she saw who it was that had called her, she already knew their identity.  
  
"Mamoru-san? What are you doing out so early?" she posed. He didn't answer. Instead, he strode up by her side, and gazed off onto the horizon. Surprised that he offered no running banter, she respected his pause, and gazed outwards to the mist.  
  
"Usa, if you don't mind me asking, what did you do yesterday?" She looked shocked.  
  
"Huh? Why?" Staring at him intently, she mulled the purpose of his question. When he didn't reply, she thought back to the previous day. "W- well, I did the usual, I suppose," he nodded. "Woke up, started to school, but the weather was really bad so I just stayed home instead and did, you know-" she faltered. Mamoru stared at her.  
  
"Yes?" She, opened her mouth, as if to continue, but seemed to think better of it and changed her mind. "Can't you remember?" She frowned angrily.  
  
"How can I not remember? It was only yesterday! Besides, I already told you, I stayed home." Again, his silence retaliated against her. They both stood, still as corpses, gazing unto the waters ripples, the clouds listlessly shifting above.  
  
"I can't remember either. Not the details at least. But, but I know something happened, something big." He looked back to her. "And I know it had something to do with you." It was her turn to remain silent. Not knowing what to say, she bit her lip in confusion. Were it any other morning or any other conditions, she would have been suspecting of his behaviour. However, what frightened her most was the logic of his question, and the fact that she understood what it meant. Still, choosing to see how far she could push the subject, she questioned;  
  
"Me?" Usagi uncrossed her arms and, turning ever so slightly, faced the man at her side. "Do you want to hear a secret? Its something I've never told anyone before." His ears piqued at the softness in her voice and he too, turned away from the bobbing crystal. Pausing, she breathed deep, feeling the air crystallize inside her lungs. Fear rose in her chest at the thought of rejection, yet somehow she knew that Mamoru would be, different. They had a connection; one they both realized existed only now. Whatever uncanny strings of fate has crossed them paths on this gloom of morns had done so with a reason in mind- though she did not yet understand this reason, she knew he had to know.  
  
"When I was little, I used to pretend that I was a fairy, and I would go around and touch everything that needed fixing with my little wand, say 'poof!' and everything was better again. As I grew older though, things happened. Bad things." At this Mamoru tensed, a wave of nostalgia ringing through his ears and somehow, he understood just what those things were. Anger filled him.  
  
Sensing his anger, Usagi debated whether or not to continue. One look in his eyes made her want to both cower and revel at the same time. Her arm suddenly felt warmth, and she noticed he held her hand in his.  
  
"Go on," he urged. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately to hide her tears.  
  
"There was this darkness that would over take me sometimes, and, try as I might, I could never beat it down. Every day I lived with it, drank and ate and laughed with it until it almost became a part of me." Unable to hold them any longer, they fell. For the first time, she allowed herself to grief for it.  
  
Mamoru gathered the sobbing girl into his arms. His mind had never been so confused and so clear at the same time. He felt her head rise, and his eyes looked down to meet with hers. "Today," she sniffled, raindrops dripping down her cheeks. "Today was the first day I awoke without that feeling. It was like, like being freed!" Her eyes opened wide, earnestly beaming.  
  
Above them, clouds coagulated, clearing a small centre through which the sun shone. Through all the fog and confusion that continued its course through his mind, one thought reached straight through, stronger than anything else: You've never looked as beautiful as you do right now, he thought to himself.  
  
Whipping the tears from her cheeks, he held her close. Together, they watched as the sun rose higher into the atmosphere, spreading colour, beauty and hope. Whatever lies and cruel thesis' fate would subject them too, in this moment of clarity; they knew all would work out eventually. They had found their own haven; they had found their own, secret society. 


End file.
